User talk:DvayJonesRules
Hey I will be a little lateNed Daggerkidd 01:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Its Ned Edgewalker. I said You get pirate prince... What I meant is you don`t get to meet a pirate lord you get to meet the pirate prince. Not make ye pirate prince.. Maybe a pirate lord. At the least. When do you want to meet. Any time is good for me. Im flexable. Hey, Its Pirate Prince Ned. You Wanted to be a pirate lord? This is the only way now. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ned_Edgewalker/The_7th_Brethren_Contest! Enter To become one, and to earn it. And if its a dead link, Click on in the upper left corner, User Blogs: Ned Edgewalker, and scroll down to the 7th brethren contest. Charles, As I said in my previous message This contest : http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ned_Edgewalker/The_7th_Brethren_Contest! is now the ONLY way to become a pirate lord. Enter, and if you win, woo hoo, Your a pirate lord. Competitor Reminder Hey There, Charles, Just A Quick Reminder, The Contest Is Tomorrow (saturday) At 2:00 PST. Your Friend, Pirate Prince Hey, Its Ned, Yes 2:00 PST Is 5:00 EST. Thanks For Your Message Letting Me Know. Final Reminder Ahoy, This Is Your Last Reminder That The Tournament Is Today, @ 2:00 PST And 5:00 PST. Your Friend Pirate Prince, RE: Apology Hey, Pirate Prince Ned Here. There Is No Possible Way To Enter The Court Now, You Can Reserve A Spot In The Next Court Though. Theres No Telling When The Next Court Is To Come. It Usually Happens When All The Pirate Lords In The Last Court Are Gone From The Game. Or When The Last Pirate Lord In That Court, Passes It On. Thus Making The Eighth Court. Those Are The Two Final Ways To Become A Pirate Lord. Im Sorry. Pirate Prince, Ahoy! Charles, I will help ye with your page.. Besides I think I have an Idea in mind.. :P Hey Charles, I edited your armys page like you asked me to. You'll have to re-add your crest yourself as I coulden't find a place for it. And Jar hasen't approved you as a pirate lord, You should not have put your name on the page so early. Sorry 1. There wasn't much I had to do to your page, cause Its more like mine then some others ive seen. 2. You won't be accepted into the 7th court since the rules clearly state, Do not put your name here without permission. I gave you permission to become a Lord but I didn't say you could put your name up yet. Sorry! Meet Meet me online and we will talk about it. Comander Ned Daggerkidd 15:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I guess I can put you as recruiter if that is fine with you. We really need more people. If you prove yourself and do this job we can talk about general.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 18:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Recruit You be my recruiter then we can talk about making you a general. Get me at least 10 loyal troops and we will talk about ganeral.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 19:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Get on as Charles. Pardon me Learn to read, I commented '''on the damn page. Don't bother me again or I will slit your tounge. Re: Pardon me Ok we need to settle some things. First of all, if you bothered to read my page I am '''not EITC, I am Swiss. Second, How is it bowing down by appoligizing for your rudeness? Third off, you can't email disney because I slit your tongue. That would be like the EITC reporting you for rebellion. Get the picture? Response to message sry your sig led me to another user page, I appreciate admiration of the TSOL page but truthly i didnt create the page i created the idea but the page was made by GenLawrence and Bob's signature was made by Jarod Pillagebain those two are who you are looking for. Allies I accept to be allies. Message me when you get the chance. Also if you need help I can help against England. You are highly organized. You might want to check out this wiki of mine. http://potcogermanygermanjamaica.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Islands_of_The_Caribbean_Wiki guild invite plz hi, I'm rageti and i want to join your guild to fight the east india company. is there a place we can meet or invite code? To Rageti If you can give me your Signature so that I may get to your talk page, I will gladly meet you tonight. Sincerely, Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 23:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Flags Well check the page, I believe I fixed it. Basically though, when you are adding the picture, make sure you choose "Full-size" and not "Thumbnail" Regards, 03:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Page I have moved it back to being a main space page. Re:Re:Re:Page I like the sig. Also, I do believe I fixed that. Tell me if it isn't, then I will try again. Please remove some thing Please remove France from your allies, and pleas edo not claim to own America as the year is 1746 and you did not 1-Properly declare war, 2-It isnt historically accurate. If youd like to claim said land, wait 30.25 Year sfrom now and it can be yours with pleasure. If this is not changed, I will not hesitate to call an Admin. ReyesDeLulz 21:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Why hello there :) King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!)